The Doctor and The Hunter
by Nephilia the Hunter
Summary: "My dear Doctor, you probably don't remember me now, it's been over a hundred years or more since we have last seen each other, and we both have regenerated many times, I'm sure of it. I've lost track of time really... You used to know me as the Hunter." The hologram flickered in and out of focus. Hunter...he remembered that name. From Gallifrey...his friend. OC/10th Doctor
1. Found

**Author's Note**

**Hi, Nephilia the Hunter here! This is my first story published on Fanfiction, but I've been writing for a while, so I hope you like!  
**

**Info bout the story- Not set in a specific time, but it's after the Master's death. The Doctor doesn't have a companion at the moment in the story, and the Tenth Doctor is the Doctor in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my oc and the plotline of this fanfic!**

**I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**...**

The Doctor ran through the streets. He didn't know what planet he was on, he didn't know what year it was, nor the date. The only thing he cared about was the distress signal that had come through.

The distress signal of another Tardis.

His Sonic Screwdriver flashed frantically, he had to be close to the Tardis that was emitting the signal. Once the light quit flashing, his raised his head. An exact replica of his Tardis stood there.

"What? _What?_" He scrunched up his nose, knocking on the door. Nothing.

He raised his key to the lock, hoping that it would fit.

It did.

The Doctor quickly walking into the Tardis. While the outside of the device might have looked this same, the inside was completely different.

All sorts of weapons lined one of the walls, a blue glowing bow, a cannon that was almost see through, and a silver gun that emitted a light yellow iridescent glow were only some of the things. He frowned. He had never liked a person who carried weapons.

Piles of papers littered a corner.

He jumped as a voice sounded.

"Is this thing on? Devan, did you turn it on?" A feminine voice sounded.

"Yeah, get to it! We need to get on with it!" A man chuckled.

"Right."

The Doctor turned around to see a hologram of a woman. Long, red hair was knotted skillfully into a bun on the back of her head, and her golden eyes shone in the dim light produced by the Tardis. A green tank top and black jeans covered her. A black trench coat was tied around her waist. She couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"If you are seeing this, then security protocol 635 has been activated. My beloved Tardis has sent out a distress signal to the only remaining Time Lord in the world that I know of, the Doctor. If this has happened, then I am in grave danger, or possibly dead, and so is my companion, Devan." She said, a light British accent lining her voice. Any signs of laughter had disappeared from her golden eyes.

"We were sent on a mission to go to the year 4754 to stop the destruction of the human race. A new dieting pill these people have created has a horrible side effect. Anyone who takes it turns into a monster that requires iron to live."

"Basically a vampire. It feeds off of humans, but it llooovveees aliens." The boy, Devan said from the background.

"Are you the Time Lady here? Then shut it and go in the corner!" She snapped, walking out of the holographic screen for a moment.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. A Time Lady. A woman had survived the Time War. How? And her eye colour, he was sure...

She walked back onto the screen.

"My dear Doctor, you probably don't remember me now, it's been over a hundred years or more since we have last seen each other, and we both have regenerated many times, I'm sure of it. I've lost track of time really... You used to know me as the Hunter." Her voice wavered for a moment, and she seemed unsure of what to say. The hologram flickered in and out of focus.

The Hunter...yes, he remembered that name...on Gallifrey, if he had one friend, it was the skilled warrior, Hunter. Despite her family of nobles, she had always found her place among the lower class, in the forest, in the mountains.

"Now, if you find me, ask me my name. My real name. If I can't answer correctly, I ask that you kill me. I won't regenerate, but never mind that." She shifted from one foot to the other, "The Vardical, that's what the creatures call themselves, have a special poison embedded in their teeth. It messes with the brain, tossing and turning things that aren't meant to be touched. It also has the potential to turn you into one of them. Please, find me if you can. And don't try to rescue me if the poison has taken effect. Goodbye, Doctor." A crash sounded somewhere in the hologram, "Devan! Don't touch tha-" The hologram cut off.

The Doctor took a step back, running a hand through his hair. He let out a small breath. She was alive. He could remember when they were children.

_"Come on, silly!" A girl, looking about fifteen, giggled, pulling a younger Doctor along with her. Black hair streamed out behind her. Golden eyes danced with excitement._

_"H-Hunter! You're suppose to be back home!" He protested, "You'll get in trouble again!"_

_"I don't care,, and do you really, either?" She glanced back at him._

_"Nope." A grin split across his face._

_They sat together on a tree, Hunter playing with one of the shining leaves._

_"Doctor, haven't you ever thought about the Time Lords?" She began quietly._

_"About what?"_

_"About us, I don't know, dieing out..."_

_"Hunter, we're immortal!" He laughed, "Nothing can stop us! We'll get to see the stars, travel to other places, fly across the universe...forever..." He trailed off, the look on her face wasn't a pleasant one._

_"Doctor, I overheard my father-" Hunter suddenly snapped her mouth closed, "Nevermind."_

_"Hunter, what's wrong?!" He called out to her as she jumped from the tree._

_"Just get out of here and leave me alone." She whispered, not looking at him._

That had been a year before the Time War. He had assumed she had died with the rest.

He grabbed something off of the floor, then, without a moments hesitation, the Doctor ran out of Hunter's Tardis, racing down the street.

A cold hand wrapped around his wrist, making him whip around.

"Sir, what are you doing out on the street?" A girl with lank blonde hair whispered, hazy green eyes staring warily at him, "The Vardical will get you!" Her sickly pale skin glowed in the setting sun, and shadows were cast under her eyes. She couldn't have been more that eight.

"No, you-you don't understand, I have to get to the Vardical's lair!" The Doctor said.

"Do you wish to become one with the Cold Ones?" The girl whispered, a small grin donning her face. Small, pointed teeth were visible.

The Doctor weighed his options. If he were to decline, then he would surely die on the spot. He was guessing the Vardical gave people a chance to come freely. If he said yes, then he would most likely be taken to where the Hunter was hidden away.

Or where her body was.

He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Yes, oh yes I do." He broke out in a relieved grin, hoping it would fool the girl.

"That's good, sir, very good!" The girl smiled giddily, "I am Varitca, a guide for the new Vardicals. Follow me, sir." She started to walk away from him.

"So, how do you feed? Do you take live humans and bring them to your lair?"

"Quite right, sir! My Lord might just make you a strategy planner, smart sir! I'm glad I didn't have to kill you!" The girl chirped, "We actually have a delicacy at the moment, sir, an alien blood. Even my Lord is pleased by the woman. He says 'her blood is untouched by the cruelty of time passing,' sir. Even the man who was with the alien was...delectable."

The Doctor fell into silence. The two traveled for awhile until they came to a building made of marble. Compared to the glassy, shiny buildings he had seen, this one looked tremendously old.

"Here we are, sir." Varitca smiled her toothy grin, "Now I can take you on a tour, sir!"

They entered the stone building, more of a temple than a building, really.

Not even a minute or two later, he heard a screech ring out.

"Get away from me, you murderer!" A female voice growled weakly, "I demand that you release me!"

The Doctor ran away from the girl and towards the voice.

"Sir, come back! We need to complete the ceremony,sir!" Varitca called after him.

He swung into the room where the voice had originated. He got there in just enough time to see one of the Vardical bite into a red-headed woman's neck.

"No!" The Doctor growled. The pale-skinned man whipped towards him, baring his pointed teeth and hissing. His skin was stretched taunt over his bones, and had taken on a leathery look.

"You dare to interrupt?!" The man rasped.

"Yep. Sure do." He grinned, "I'm the Doctor, by the way!" He threw a golden dart he had picked up from Hunter's Tardis.

With a final hiss, the Vardical fell to the ground.

A steel door sealed off the only entrance to the room.

"Lock down. Code red. Lock down." A voice repeated over an intercom.

The Doctor ignored the voice, rushing over to the woman. Her skin was pale. Very pale.

He took his sonic screwdriver out, releasing her from the chains that bound her wrist, and caught her as she started to fall forward.

He gently lowered her to the shining marble floor and tapped her cheek lightly.

"Stay with me. Open your eyes." The Doctor said quietly. After or moment or two, she did open her eyes. The liquid gold colour was dulled.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, helping her sit up.

"N-Nephilia..." She whispered.

"No..." The Doctor held her closer to his body, "Your real name."

"..." She stayed silent for a moment.

The Doctor didn't look at her. He wouldn't do what she asked. He wouldn't kill her.

"You're a Time Lord." She murmured, "You're THE Time Lord...oh my god..." She buried her face in his shirt.

"It's really you, Doctor...I-I thought I'd never see you again! I've been following your trail since..." She trailed off.

"Hunter? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy...that's all." She sighed, "It feels weird, having someone call me that name. I'm so used to being called Nephilia."

"I like Hunter better than Nephilia, don't you?" He grinned.

"Yes I do. Now help me get up, you great oaf."

"Feisty." The Doctor snorted. He placed her arm around his neck, slowly helping her stand up.

She leaned heavily on him.

"I'm taking you back to the Tardis." He said.

"No! We can't leave! I doubt I could even fly my Tardis in the condition I'm in..." The last part she said quietly, "It's taken a bit of a toll on me. They killed Devan already. He's been my companion for six years."

"I meant my Tardis. I'm taking you with me."

"Doctor..."

Something banged against the door.

"You killed our Lord!" A group of voices shouted, "You will die!" They chanted this over and over, pounding on the steel door.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hunter asked quietly. She put a hand on her forehead, rubbing it with a grimace.

"Don't know." Doctor squinted his eyes.

"I can do one teleport." She muttered.

"What?"

"I can't teleport a human, but I can at least get a weapon or something."

"_What?"_

"I learned teleportation! Is that so hard to comprehend?!"

"_What?!"_

"Honestly!" She snapped, swatting his arm away from her. The door was about to collapse.

The Doctor turned his back to her for the moment, looking at the door.

"Open the door." Hunter sighed.

Doctor looked at her. The blue, glowing bow he had seen donning her walls in the Tardis was in her hand. He squinted his eyes, making out a thin bracelet on her wrist that had a blinking light.

"Ahh, you didn't learn teleportation. I knew that was impossible." He raised an eyebrow, "Teleport bracelet, left wrist."

"Thought I might fool you, Doctor, but now's really not the time!" She blew some hair out of her face, "I suggest you duck if you don't want to get your head blown off!"

The Vardical finally knocked the door down, and started streaming into the room.

Hunter pulled back the string on her bow, five glowing, blue arrows forming. The Doctor took her advice and hit the floor just as she fired. The arrows let go with a sort of buzzing sound, each one creating a small explosion as they found a target. A big enough explosion to take down the group of ten Vardical.

Doctor quickly jumped to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Was that-?"

"Sonic technology. Each arrow has two sonic transmitters, each facing each other. And what happens when two sonic forces face each other?"

"Don't know."

"They either emit a sound loud enough to blow your ears off, or explode." She grinned.

"Brilliant!" He laughed.

"We better get going, there'll be more of them soon."

"Right! Allons-y!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

"The aliens are escaping!" A rough voice hissed.

"Since when have you said allons-y?!" Hunter called over the wind whipping past their ears as they ran.

"Since the tenth regeneration!"

"You're on your tenth? I'm on seven!"

"Seven?! I thought you were 897 years old! How is that possible?"

"I don't think now's the time, Doctor." Hunter huffed as Vardical roared and hissed with displeasure behind them.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

Suddenly, a person appeared in their path.

"Move out of the way!" The man yelled, lifting a weapon. The Doctor and Hunter jumped out of the way just as he fired.

The Vardical were frozen in place, the whole lot of them encased in ice. The man hit the ice with the ice blaster, shattering the entire race to nothing but ice dust.

"What'd you do that for?" The Doctor asked, looking at the man with blonde hair that had just wiped out the Vardical.

The man ignored him, looking to Hunter instead. She had slid down the wall to sit on the floor. A hand was placed over the side of her neck, and her breathing was labored.

"She's been bitten!" The man hissed, aiming the gun at her.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" The Doctor snarled, kneeling down by Hunter.

"I-I'm fine, I don't-" She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment before opening them again, "The poison laced within the teeth of the Vardical does not affect me...I'm just a bit tired, blood loss and all of that."

"...fine..." The man grimaced, lowering his weapon, "You lot-get out of here. If she's infected, I'm not going to deal with her."

"Fine." The Doctor scowled, helping Hunter up, "Come on, up you go. I don't want to carry you all the way back to the Tardis."

Hunter grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, but allowed him to help her all the same.

With some difficulty, they managed to get back to his Tardis. Hunter plopped down on the small row of seats that was near the controls.

She stayed silent, gently pressing a hand to her neck.

"Hunter, are you alright...?" Doctor asked quietly.

"I let Devan die..." She sighed, staring at the floor, "I'm going to have to tell his mother that I let him die."

"Oh, come now, it wasn't your fault." Doctor took a seat beside her, "He was probably happy to see a vampire before he died! Just think of how much you showed him, how happy he was with you!"

"Yeah, I suppose..." A ghost of a smile came to her face, "Devan's been with me for six years."

"Six years?" Doctor's eyebrows rose, "My companions never stayed for long, I'm envious."

"Well, your's were probably more compliant." Hunter gave a small laugh, "That boy would never listen to me, clambering out of that time machine and running around like a headless chicken!"

"A headless chicken?"

"It's...a human phrase..."

"Ah."

The two fell into silence, the only noise was the Tardis's gentle humming.

"Well, I should probably get some rest." Hunter sighed.

"Yeah. We'll get everything ready to depart in the morning." It didn't appeal to him to stay in one place for so long, but there was a lot to prepare for.

Another Time Lord...he never thought he would see the day.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! Just pop off a review if you would! I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Forgotten

**Author's Note**

**And I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the views last chapter, and I hope you like this one. I forgot to mention last chapter that the picture for the story is NOT mine. And I'm sorry I can't credit you, random citizen, I tried finding the original author, but couldn't...  
**

**I DO NOT own Doctor Who~!**

**...**

Hunter slowly walked around the center of her Tardis, running a hand over the many controls. In a few minutes, she would have to take her Tardis to the only safe place she knew of, Viridis Plagiarius (Viridis for short). It was the planet where she had stayed for a number of years before she had met Devan and started traveling again.

She knew she would have to tell his family that he had died, and most likely be hated by them. That was the last thing she wanted.

Hunter grabbed his old leather trench coat off of the railing, holding it to her chest as she sail on the railing. The leather was worn down so that it had a feathery feel to it, and an old leather smell along with the cologne that he had always worn clung to it.

"Hunter, are you ready yet?" The Doctor poked his head inside the door.

"Yes," She sighed, "By the way, the people know me as Nephilia. Don't call me Hunter while we're there."

"Why?"

"An arch-enemy of theirs had the name of Hunter Black, so I thought it might not be such a great idea."

"You've stay there for how many years exactly?" He raised an eyebrow, "And they don't know who or what you really are?"

"I don't know, quite a number." Hunter jumped off of the railing and slipped Devan's coat on, "Well of course they know what I am. I just didn't say my name. Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." Doctor's eyebrows raised, "I've just never known you to stay in one place for long."

"You knew me as a child, not now."

"You don't seem so different. Just as agile, smart, witty, sarcastic-"

"Oi! I'm anything but agile! This is the clumsiest regeneration I've ever had!" Hunter snorted, "Now get out. I've linked the two cores of the Tardis, so you should be able to follow me."

The Doctor eyed the bandage she had wrapped around her neck to cover the wound from the Vardical the previous day. Hadn't their poison affected her? How had it not? She had been bitten multiple times, and even if the poison hadn't affected her, she shouldn't be moving around as much as she was.

"Are you sure you're alright to fly this thing?"

"For the last time, I am fine." Hunter sighed, straightening up from her position over the controls. Even so, she didn't meet his eyes.

"No infection on the bite? No amnesia, no dizziness, no pain, no headaches? Anything that would even hint at any poison in your system?" He questioned, "Hunter, you have to tell me these things, or else-"

"A bit of a headache, but it's from lack of sleep, I'm sure." She cut him off with a sigh, going back to the controls, "Now go to your own Tardis."

The Doctor hovered for a moment before heading out of her Tardis, and into his own.

Hunter hummed quietly to herself as she flicked switches, pulled levers, and pushed buttons. Glancing down to locate a switch when she missed it, she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

Instead of her normal pale-skinned arm, it was nothing but bones with a thin layer of skin over it.

Hunter jumped backwards and fell against the railing. As she looked down at her arm again, it was fine. No bones showing, just regular arm.

She inspected her arm with wide eyes. Her vision blurred in and out.

"I-Impossible..." Hunter said in a cracked whisper, "The poison isn't supposed...it should take effect immediately, and it's not supposed to...just mess with your mind..."

A knock sounded on the door of the Tardis.

"Hunter, are you ready? I don't want to spend much longer here..." The Doctor's voice sounded through the door.

"Y-Yes...of course..." She answered shakily.

"Are you alright?"

Hunter wanted to tell him the truth, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her not to. Made her not.

"Fine...I'm fine...just had a bit of a fall, that's it."

"Alright...I'll see you at Viridis." The Doctor hesitated for a moment at the door, then he walked away.

She stood up in a daze, going through the procedures for the travel on autopilot. Hunter flicked the landing switch with blurred vision, her breath echoing in her ears. Her neck throbbed, but she barely noticed.

**...(P.O.V change)**

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis as it landed. The landing was a bit rough, Hunter must be out of shape.

"Viridis Plagiarius, the Green Planet..." He looked around, "One of the few I've never been to. And how brilliant it is."

Snow covered the ground but green grass grew, standing out on the white like emeralds. In fact, the grass seem to be exactly that. Stands of emerald.

They had landed in the middle of the town. Surrounding it were huge trees, the leaves made out of emerald like the grass, and the trunks of trees had beautiful designs etched onto them. A snow capped mountain stood in the distance.

The buildings of the town were made out of winding vines, twisted and curled pieces of wood, and shimmering gems of all colours. A fan of feathers decorated the sides of many. Even though snow was falling, the temperature was pleasantly warm.

"And who might you be?" A woman with light green hair walked up to him. Her skin was dark, and a pair of brown wings sprouted from her back, along with a tail that flicked irritably side to side. Beside her stood a teen boy with leaf green hair and silver eyes, his skin only a few shades lighter that the woman's. He also had the wings and tail.

"I'm the Doctor, a friend of...Nephilia."

"Nephie?! She's back?" The teen spoke up.

"Yes, but not for long. She's going to be traveling with me." He explained.

"I'm glad that she has finally found her Doctor." The woman spoke up, "I am Gella, the leader of the Viridians, and this is Nero, my son."

"You said she was back, but where is she? I haven't seen her in ages." Nero frowned.

"Good question." The Doctor turned on his heel, walking over to her Tardis and opening it.

"Hunt...Nephilia, are you oka-" He cut off, seeing Hunter collapsed on the floor. He rushed over to her.

"Hunter, can you hear me?! Hunter!" He checked to make sure she was still alive. She was.

A discoloration on her skin caught his attention. He moved her trench coat away from the right side of her neck. Her veins were black about an inch around the bite mark on her neck. She had somehow managed to get the bandage off of her neck.

"The poison..."

"Take her and follow me, Doctor." Gella stood at the entrance of the Tardis, "We will treat her to the best of our abilities."

**...(Scene change. I really need to find out a way to do this better o-o')**

"What's wrong with her?" Nero asked as he ran inside the house that Hunter had been taken to.

"Poison, from a mutated race of humans on Earth called the Vardical." The Doctor answered as he paced back and forth, "She said it would enter the bloodstream when the people got bitten and head straight for the head, messing with them, making them see things. And then over write the biological code and turn the human into one of the Vardical themselves."

"W-What are Vardical..?"

"Part of the human population turned into them because of a dieting pill. It made them turn into bloodthirsty beasts that still had a thought process." Doctor took a breath, looking at him, "And that, Nero, is a very dangerous combination. A mindless beast can be fooled, but one with thoughts can't be overthrown so easily."

"Why would it affect her now? Mum said that you said she had been bitten multiple times over the span of at least three days."

"I don't know. And it's affecting her differently than it should. It's not overwriting her biological code, it's making her deathly sick. Her body should have sensed the danger and regenerated by now, so it's blocking the fact that it's a threat." The Doctor ran a hand over his face, studying Hunter's face, "If she was conscious, I could have this figured out by now."

"Well, if it helps Doctor, it might have something to do with the human part of the Vardical...if they were human originally, the poison could have been only meant for humans-"

"So it would affect aliens differently! Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned, "Now the question is, how do we get it out of her system?"

"I have a healing system at the ready." Gella appeared at the door, her dragon-like wings folded neatly at her back, "But it will at least take three months for her to fully recover. Our resources are somewhat lacking at the moment."

"Three months? Oh, that's no problem. Hasn't she told you about the Tardis? They can-"

"Time travel, yes, I know." Gella sighed, "She's been here for a total of over a hundred years."

"Right." The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels, "I'll be going then. See you in a minute!" He called as he walked out the door.

The Doctor listened to the crunch of the snow under his feet as he walked towards his Tardis. The calls and whoops of the young Viridians echoed in the air.

Once he entered the Tardis, Doctor learned against the controls. Was it truly a good idea to bring the last Time Lord, besides him, along as his companion? Every companion he had...

He shook his head and turned to the controls. Within minutes he had taken off and landed again.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis to see he had landed somewhere different than before. A building..? He ran to check the screen, but it showed he was in the same exact spot as he was.

**...(P.O.V change, still need to figure something out... *shot*)**

A year.

It had been a year, and he hadn't come back for her.

Hunter's hurried footsteps echoed on a floor. While he was doing God knows what without her, she had been trying to get the government on this planet stabilized. On her fifth month here, Gella, the leader of Viridis, has become deathly sick and passed away.

Which left Hunter to try and fix things, since the High Council were just a bunch of rich jerks.

"Lady Nephilia, the council wants to speak with you..." A young page flew up beside her.

"Tell them I'll be there when I wish to be there." Hunter puffed, not slowing her pace. The page nodded, flying upwards into an air tunnel.

She squinted at the dimly lit scrolls in her hand. The soft green glow the crystals gave off on the walls made the Viridis script blend in with the paper.

Nero flew up to her, holding a blue glowing crystal over the scroll.

"Thanks." Hunter smiled.

"I really can take over some of the work, you know..." The green haired teen offered, "My mother was the leader, after all."

"It won't be long until another is elected, and I'll be free."

"You know it will be me, Nephilia, you should just rest."

"I'm fine, Nero, honestly." Hunter shook her head, "Now, the council have summoned me."

"I am so sorry."

"Well, you wanted me to get rest. I'll fall asleep in the middle of their lecture." Hunter laughed quietly, "See you later!" She ran off.

Nero floated through the halls. A certain scent caught his nose and he sniffed, following it. The smell brought him to a certain brown-hair Time Lord with a blue box.

"You!" Nero hissed.

"It's sad how many people say that." The Doctor scratched the bridge of his nose, "Yep, it's me. Hello!"

"Do you realize how long she has waited for you?" Nero snapped, his words clipped with venom.

"Gella said the healing would last three months, and I came back after three months." The Doctor answered.

"She is dead!"

"Hunter is dead?!"

"No, you insolent fool! My mother is!" He hissed, "Nephilia was up in three months. It has been a year since she was brought back!"

"...Oh. The Tardis must have gotten confused..." He tried to make up some form of an excuse.

Nero sighed, rubbing his forehead. A grimace on his face as he spoke.

"Do you still wish to travel with her? It would be best for her to leave this place. She's been running the place since my mum died."

"I can ask her. Where is she?"

"Most likely in the library. Nephilia's probably stormed out of the council room by now." Nero gave a small chuckle, previous anger all but gone.

"Right. Which way is the library?" The Doctor asked.

"Go straight,take a left, then a right, then there's a blue door. Go in that." Nero pointed.

"Thanks."

The Doctor soon found the correct door and slowly opened it.

"Jeez, the council is just-" A female voice sounded.

"I know! I have things to fill out, and they stick me with this stack of scrolls!" The voice of Hunter interrupted the other.

"Those people are the prime example of why you never live over four hundred. Over four hundred and you're just skin and bones."

"Oh, I don't think that's entirely true. I mean look at me, nine hundred and three, still looking fine." The Doctor shrugged, walking over to the table where Hunter and the other girl were sitting.

"Doctor?!" Hunter breathed, staring at him wide eyed.

"Ooohhh, you never told me he was cute!" The pink haired girl crooned. Hunter shot her a look.

"Where have you been?! It's been a year!" Hunter question.

"The Tardis had a bit of a malfunction, I suppose." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Either case, she can and will leave with you now." Nero leaned against the door frame.

"Nero!" Hunter snapped, "I still have work here to do and-"

"And nothing. All of this work is having a negative effect on you. You used to never snap." Nero walked over to Hunter, "You know you have to go. You belong with him, not us."

"But-"

"Go." Nero placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I've already packed your bags, they are waiting beside his blue box."

"Goodbye, Nero." Hunter whispered, following the Doctor out of the library.

Once they had enter the Tardis, Hunter hit him on the arm, glaring at him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For leaving me here for a year, you dim wit!" She snorted as she shrugged off her leather trench coat and placed it on the railing.

The Doctor's eyes were drawn to a, what looked like, a Celtic Dragon tattoo on her body. It's head was placed just on the side of her neck, while the rest of its body was placed on her shoulder. He was sure it had not been there before.

"So, where to?" Hunter asked as she threw her bags into one of the Tardis's many rooms.

"Haven't decided yet. What about you?"

"Hmm..." She perched on the railing, "I've read about a planet. It has sparkling waters, diamonds embedded everywhere..."

"Horolis?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! That's it!"

"I haven't been there in ages! Allons-y!" He called as he booted up the Tardis.

"Why is it so shaky?!" Hunter said as she fell off the railing.

"Because it's fun!"

"Fun?!"

"...Allons-y!"

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the late update, but here it is! It's a bit bland in my opinion, but I was running out of ideas. I hope you enjoy, and drop off a review if you would!**


End file.
